


Accepted

by Bearonamountain



Category: Original Work, r/gonewildaudio
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:40:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28323969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bearonamountain/pseuds/Bearonamountain
Summary: [F4M] Accepted [Script offer] [Cuteness] [Size difference] [Awkward kiss] [Jump scare!] [Confessing her kink] [Fear of rejection] [Crying] [Comforting] [Consent] [Gentle Fdom] [Choking] [Facesitting] [Cunnilingus] [Smothering] [Riding] [Mutual orgasm] [Afterglow] [L-bomb]
Relationships: F4M
Kudos: 1





	Accepted

[F4M] Accepted [Script offer] [Cuteness] [Size difference] [Awkward kiss] [Jump scare!] [Confessing her kink] [Fear of rejection] [Crying] [Comforting] [Consent] [Gentle Fdom] [Choking] [Facesitting] [Cunnilingus] [Smothering] [Riding] [Mutual orgasm] [Afterglow] [L-bomb]

Hi everyone!

My last script was kind of wholesome, and still had some kinky stuff when it came to the sexiness, so here’s another one, also in the spirit of Halloween, that attempts to do the same. This is about a female dome, who is extremely nice and insecure, and also very small compared to her date. Finally, she works up the courage to tell him about a kink she has, and to her surprise, he makes her feel accepted for who she is in bed, perhaps for the first time in her life.

This is a fantasy by, of and for adults (18+). If you want to fill this, feel free to tweak it to your liking. You may, however, not use this, or any of my other scripts, outside this subreddit and other subreddits in the list of “friends” to this one. I love the feedback and comments I get, in comments, dm: s and anonymously. 

Free bear hugs to everyone!

The script

________________________________________________________________________________________________________

[Walking home together from a movie date on Halloween. You feel scared, but also protected and cared for by your date.]

[Nervous and giggly] So… you really *swear* that you’re completely honest?

You were *never* scared? Not one second?

[Giggle] That feels so, I don’t know, hard to understand?

And also, somehow… right for me?

[Pause]

Ok, what I mean is that… I’m a coward [Nervous laugh], as we have already established more than once tonight, so… 

Having you there with me was very soothing, very… comforting.

[Laughing] Yes, I *know*, it *is* cliché to seek comfort in a strong man’s embrace, and even more so when watching a scary movie, but…

[Smiling to yourself] It still felt good.

Maybe some things don’t have to be explained or justified.

[Pause]

Yes, hold my hand.

[Ironic] Guide me past the puddles of rainwater so that my precious feet may be spared [Laughing]

Seriously though, there’s another parade coming up, and I can see a giant spider among them even from here, so please hold my hand… it makes me safer, um...

[Awkward silence]

[Nervous] If only it hadn’t been a spider monster, in the movie…

[Serious]No, I’m honest; spiders are the one phobia that *no one* can cure my soul from … well, that and being completely alone on my 30:th birthday… [Laughing nervously]

[Feeling awkward] Um… 

Have you ever had fears you needed to just break out of, you know, to feel free?

Yeah… I know you’re a bit older than me, so I just thought, maybe you have faced things like… I don’t know.

Like, do you trust people?

[Pause]

[Laughing nervously] Yeah, that’s a bit generalizing, I know, um…

[Anxious] Do you trust me?

[Pause]

Yes, some things do require time and effort, I agree.

And I know we haven’t talked about these things a lot.

I guess I’m only mentioning it because… well, you know how people tell you that a healthy trust for someone has to *develop*, and it can’t just appear in a vacuum?

The thing is, I agree with that… but then there’s the *feeling* of trust, and that feeling seems to appear exactly in the opposite way.

Like… why do you think I wanted you to hold me?

You know, when the spider chased the main protagonist?

[Pause]

[You stop and hold him] Mm… yes, like that…

I guess what I’m trying to say [Giggle]… While you do that thing with my hair… Mm… is that… the feeling of trust just came… and I can’t see any advanced theories that could explain that.

[You keep walking]

[Giggle] I guess it does help that you are like *twice* my size.

[A bit awkward] I know, it feels… well, not progressive, but screw it. I like the feeling that you could protect me.

[Pause]

[Showing strength] Look, I love my job, and I love my responsibilities in my professional life, almost as much as when my colleagues act surprised when they realize that I’m the bad-ass in any negotiation.

… So I hope the “sisterhood of progressive women” will forgive me if I really, really like it when a big, reliable man like you lets me… hide in his arms, like in a big, cozy cave [Giggle]

[Sweet] You’re such a gentle giant, you know?

[Pause]

[Slightly teasing] Are you blushing? Oh my god, you totally are!

That’s the cutest thing ever!

No, don’t hide it!

God, I just want to reach up, stand on my toes and pinch your little adorable cheeks! [Laughing]

[Pause]

[Serious again] I love that you’re shy… and I love that you’ve let me set the pace.

Speaking of which… We’re approaching my place.

[You hug him] Mm… I had such a great time tonight!

[Slightly awkward, but sweet pause]

[A bit impatient] Ok…

I…

[Awkward sigh] Darn it… I *did* just say that thing about… me setting the pace… the…

[Awkward pause]

[Finally, having worked up lots of courage] Ok, seriously, please just kiss me, ok, please just…

[He kisses you. The next few lines are said while kissing]

God… you don’t know how much effort that took.

[Nervous giggle] That’s right! I guess I *am* progressive after all [Nervous giggle]

[Holding him, kissing him] I really like you… [Giggle]

Do you want to, maybe… [You hesitate, but you get over it] come on up to my place?

I have the *best* tea collection [Laugh]

[You kiss, a bit longer this time, until…]

Yeah… let’s get up there.

[You open the door, walk across the entrance to your door, and then open that door too]

[Kissing him softly] Let me turn on the lights here…

[Jump scare!!! There’s a tiny spider in the corner, and you are scared senseless!!!] AAHHHH!!!!

[In panic] I hate spiders, I hate them, I hate them, I can’t’ look, could you please kill it?

Oh, you’re… PICKING IT UP?!!!

Ok, just to… let it out… outside, yeah.

[The door closes, and you draw a huge sigh of relief] God!

Thank you…

I know, you’re right… even that spider had a life, and you spared it…

I just panicked a bit and I… kind of forgot about that.

Look, I’m sorry, I… [He kisses you]

[While kissing] You… you don’t judge me? That’s such a relief.

[You make out some more until…]

[Serious] Ok, this… this has been really cute, and I really like you…

[Resigned laughter] *But*…

No, no I don’t want you to leave at all! 

It’s the last thing I want in the world!

[Sigh of resignation] Yeah, so what is it then? 

God I knew this would come…

Look…

[Sigh]

I’m not a bad person, ok? 

At least, I hope to god that I’m not.

[Awkward pause]

Ok, so…

[Trying to explain] I *almost* had a man once, like, a man like you, almost, until…

[Very uncomfortable] Until I told him a thing about me, and then he… 

He left. 

Couldn’t handle it.

[Bitter] So I might as well get this over with, so you can walk out of here too…

I… [not sure if you’re laughing or crying]

[Angry. Not at him, but at the situation] 

Look, I want to choke you, ok?

Fuck…

[Painful pause]

Just leave now… 

I’m clearly fucked up in the head, and you deserve a girl who is *actually* a good person and doesn’t just pretend to be, like the biggest hypocrite on earth!

[Serious, bitter] I want to put my hand around your throat, and squeeze it until you can’t fucking breathe, and nothing I’ve *ever* tried lets me get away from that fantasy, ok?

[Bitter almost to the point of tears] Just be with someone who doesn’t want to hurt you instead, you… [He kisses you]

[Slightly sobbing] Why do you… [Kissing]?

[You burst into tears as he kisses you] Why…?

[The next lines are said while you sob in his arms, as he keeps kissing you]

Why do you just accept this?

How can you think I’m ok?

How can you hold me like this?

Please, I just told you that I’m abusive and that I want you to suffer, and that I… [He grabs and kisses your hand]

[Tearful] What are you doing with my hand?

No, please, don’t put it there, you don’t know what…

[In disbelief] Oh my god you’re squeezing it…

[Sobbing] I’m choking you… you’re holding me…

[You start to breathe heavier] Please, you don’t know what you’re doing… you’re going to make me… want more.

[Pause]

[You let him go, suddenly lashing out] 

What are you trying to do here, humiliate me? 

Make fun of me?

Is there a camera somewhere near? 

Is that it? 

Are you just going to turn me into a laughing stock for everyone I know, because of this fucking disgusting thing I want?

[Pause]

[Calming down, but still bitter and sarcastic] Trust you… 

Fuck, I’m just the worst person in the world, aren’t I?

[Calming down more] Ok…

Ok, I’m sorry…

You’re still here… and I just have to deal with what I’ve told you.

What do you want to say to me?

[Pause]

[In disbelief] You want… *this*?

“*Just* a kink”?

“Don’t be ashamed”?

[Pause]

Is that how you feel? Truly?

[Long sigh]

[Serious. Not bitter anymore] Then you’d better kiss me again, because I don’t even have any words.

[Making out. The next lines are said while making out]

He said… no man could ever want that…

He said it was… unmanly to want something like that…

Do you really think he was wrong?

Yes, do that thing with my hair…

I love playing with the buttons on your shirt…

And with your chest hair…

And your ears…

Yeah, grab my ass as much as you want.

Just… can you let me be in charge?

Fuck… No man has said he actually *wanted* that.

Just lay down on your back and let me take care of you.

Alright, I’m going to stand above you now...

And you’re going to keep your arms by your sides while I… pull these little panties to the side like this…

[Softly, but in control] Are you ready for me?

Stick your tongue out…

Because I’m about to squat down right on your big, cute face.

[You squat down on his face. Slight moans from cunnilingus, for as long as you see fit. The next lines are said between wet sounds and increasing moans from cunnilingus]

You don’t know how much I’ve wanted a man who’s bigger and stronger than me to lay on his back and just… do whatever the fuck I tell him…

That’s right… lay there and fucking take it!

Put your hands on my ass. You can squeeze if you want to, ok?

You’re such a good boy…

Ok…

You need to tap me hard on my thigh if I go too far now, because…

I’m going to grind my pussy into your face and cover your mouth and nose and smother you with my clit and my lips and my cunt juice.

And… you’re going to fucking lay there and give me your tongue, do you understand?

Oh, Fuck…

[You grind down and smother him. You moan in pleasure, physically and from the sense of power]

[Getting closer to orgasm] Don’t you dare stop…

Or I’ll fucking choke you out of your senses!

God, no one has ever made me feel like this…

[Checking for consent] Do you still trust me?

I’m not hurting you, am I?

[You grind down even harder, getting really, really close to orgasm] Then fucking take this cunt!

[Extremely dominant and bossy] Put your god damned tongue to use and fucking choke on my clit!

[Orgasm!!! You moan in pleasure and release, and then catch your breath for a while]

[In pure satisfaction] Oh my god!

You actually let me do that to you!

How are you?

[Pause]

You’re *sure* you’re alright?

[Giggling lustfully] I guess you *are*, from looking at how hard that got you.

You felt how wet you made me, right?

Can I just…?

[Pause]

[Realizing something] No… you’re right.

I’m in charge.

Grab my fucking tits while I ride your cock with this pussy.

[You ride him. You’re already super into this, so your pace is already pretty fast, and you moan noticeably. This continues as long as you see fit, and then goes on during the next lines of dialogue]

[Checking one last time for consent] Are… are you still one hundred percent sure that you want me to… do that?

[Moan] Yeah…

Shut… Shut the fuck up while I choke you.

[You choke him while riding him. This makes your moans and your breathing considerably louder. You’re getting closer to a second orgasm]

You don’t know how much this means to me…

Fuck…

Can I…?

No…

I’m not asking, I’m telling.

You’re going to open your sweet mouth, and I’m going to gag you with my soaked panties, ok?

Yeah, open the fuck up, like that… 

Good boy…

[Getting even closer to orgasm...]

God, you’re so beautiful like this I could cry from it…

Let me choke you even harder.

Oh, fuck, I’m making you turn red.

I love this so much!

I love your muffled, restrained little moans and whimpers…

I love those tears in your eyes…

And I fucking love your warm, hard cock filling up my pussy.

Are you getting close, baby?

I love that…

Yeah, rub on my clit.

[Really, really close to orgasm]

Just lay there, like a good boy…

Take care of my clit…

Cum for me…

And fucking choke for my pleasure!

[Mutual orgasm!!! You moan even more and squeeze around his throat, while he cums inside you. After this, you need some time to catch your breath]

Hold me…

[You cuddle and breathe close to him for a bit until…]

I don’t think you realize what you just did for me, ok?

No, I’m serious, I’ve never felt so free in my whole life!

You just… submitted to me, completely.

How did it feel?

You liked it?

[You giggle, high from the pleasure]

You liked when I choked you, and smothered you, and gagged you with my panties?

I…

I love you.

[Pause]

[Worried] Look, I know it’s soon, and it may be dumb to say it, and I swear I take things slower normally, but I can’t help… [He shuts you up with a kiss]

God, it’s like I don’t even have to explain myself with you… It’s like you already know.

I was so afraid you would judge me.

[Laughing] yeah, I *did* have to reach up a lot to be able to do that [Giggle]

[Pause]

Thank you.

Thank you for accepting me.

I’m… going to put on some of that tea, and then…

[Sigh of relief and satisfaction]

Maybe you can think of a fantasy that you want to tell me about.

Does that sound good to you?

Mm [You kiss him] Perfect.

I’ll tell you when it’s done.

Fuck, you’re amazing.


End file.
